


Gone

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by a poem of a tv show called As Told by Ginger, Other, Poetry, That poem its amazing, The poem was She was gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: Nobody saw her leavingPeople wondered why she left or if they were going to see herBut the fact was that they never saw her again





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote again and this one was inspired by an amazing poem wrote in the show As Told by Ginger, I read it and suddenly I wanted to write something
> 
> So I let you to it!!

_She longed for adventure_

_So she decided to go_

_She wanted something new, something more_

_She wants to leave all her problems behind_

_She wants to live her life in a different place_

_Where nobody knows her_

_So one night she decided to go and never look back_

_She packed a bag with the most important things she´ll need_

_But she decided that she didn´t need them_

_She wanted to start from over_

_So she left.. In the middle of the night_

_The only thing that was left behind was the memory of her_

_By the morning she was gone_

_Should she have waited to say goodbye?_

_She didn’t say she was leaving_

_She thought it was for the best..._

_Because she didn’t want to be stopped_

_She wanted to leave her life behind_

_She was gone and nobody knew where she went_

_Nobody saw her leaving _

_People wondered why she left or if they were going to see her again_

_But the fact was that _they never saw her __

_She started from over _

_New beginings, new friendships_

_She decided to live a different life_

_By the end of the day..._

_She was gone_

_And she never looked back._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as @lizzy92rc


End file.
